


1814

by Protein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 早年发在贴吧这回也搬过来也没敢看自己以前写的东西，就不揪错字了
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)





	1814

1814年1月，诺威被丁马克送到贝尔瓦的家借住。诺威其实很明白，丁马克早就不是维京时代的丁马克，不论是贝尔瓦德的独立，还是更早之前的动乱。诺威知道离开是迟早的事情，但是让他觉得难受的是，在整个过程中，丁马克那个平时叽叽喳喳的混蛋，既然一句话也没有说…

烟灰色的天空使得地面的雪白的刺目，行走在银白的世界里让人忘记了方向，忘记了时间…

常青树林间的道路并不是很好走，深一脚浅一脚底，两人一前一后地走着，其间丁马克只是在一棵倒在地上的巨大树干前停下脚步，跨上去之后转身向诺威伸出了手。冰凉得仿佛没有生命，与诺威记忆中的温度相去甚远。这是他们在整个行程中唯一的碰触。

他们一起走到挪威与瑞典的交界处，两人沉溺在死寂的气氛中。诺威叹了口气，想来也是理所当然的，从前些日子在谈判时起就一直沉默的丁马克…

时间退到数日前…

[割让挪威]四个字让丁马克的大脑瞬间进入停滞状态，然而自家上司的决定又怎么可能反抗，丁马克开始觉得自己可笑，明明是国家，明明不应该具备那么多的感情，却对诺威抱有那么多的感情。如果可以，他愿意用一切来换取诺威，包括他自己，然而作为一个国家这样的行为显然过分任性。于是丁马克选择了沉默，在沉默中看着他的诺威看着他淡漠的表情中苦苦的伤痕，被背叛的伤痕。

谈判的全过程中，丁马克仍然保持着这难得的长久沉默，十指交错，那颗高傲的金色头颅也低得看不清表情，诺威从过来没有觉得丁马克身侧的光芒如此黯淡过，仿佛死一般的没有任何反应。安静地听着合约的内容…

于是分别也在这寂静中持续，并没有像某个印度诗人在几十年后说的那样，离别因安静而甜美…

分开的日子里丁马克起初过得实在很糟糕，任由北欧的烈性酒浇灌自己的意识，消磨自己的意识，侵蚀他的意识。丁马克曾一度觉得再浓烈的酒也无法燃烧自己的血液。然而曾经，只需要一杯传统的烈酒，丁马克就觉得自己可以满是干劲。他开始想念还是海盗的那段时光，他们都在一起，他还是北欧的王者，然而历史的车轮就是这么快速，无情地碾过一切，碾碎他的记忆，他的习惯，他的骄傲…

他的诺威，安静地生活在另一个世界。隔着海洋，茫茫的雾气让他看不到任何身影，他曾希望，哪怕是一个影子也好，让他看见吧，让他看见他的诺威。然而，什么也没，最后再也无法忍受他这种毫无意义的行为，上司将他软禁了，他禁止丁马克再靠近那个海岸…

那是毒药，侵蚀着丁马克的意志…

丁马克花了很长的时间开始回忆，他已经不想再管这个国家，虽然这样让他显得极其不负责任，但原本他就甚少参与这些事物，只要完美地执行上司的命令就好。

丁马克想起他和诺威第一次见面的场景，偌大的皇宫里，浅金色短发的少年紫水晶的眸子没有过多的波动。丁马克觉得他就像是个漂亮的陶瓷娃娃，脆弱得仿佛稍稍用力便会破碎。或许那个诺威便是日后无数个故事中的公主，然而这一切都停驻了，停在泛黄的历史里，停在一纸条约之下。

其实丁马克有很多事情需要忙，由于德意志民族主义的影响和吉尔伯特的直接干涉，石勒苏益格和荷尔斯泰因局势动荡不安，1848年爆发起义，要求脱离丹麦并入德意志联邦。丁马克不得不陷入长达3年的战争中。受到弗朗西斯和路德维希的影响，议会颁布了宪法，废除了君主专制政体…

还未能足够地数清，还未能长久的怀恋，繁重的事务就占据了他所有的时间，或许真的可以这样忘记你…

欧石楠芬芳的房间里，诺威坐在火炉边柔软的沙发上，那本不知被谁翻阅过数百次的书，油墨的味道淡淡得仿佛历史的不经心。贝瓦尔德并没有给诺威过多的束缚，诺威每日都有很多的时间发呆，睡觉，和提诺随意地聊上一阵或是下厨烘烤一些曲奇。然而如提诺所说，他大部分时间都将自己沉溺在回忆里，哦不，是在回顾历史。是的，诺威怎么会承认自己正在思念着住在哥本哈根的某个笨蛋。

他还记得，漂亮的海蓝色眼眸，以及初次相遇时漫不经心的笑颜。偶尔他恨透了斯卡格勒特海峡，隔着海洋，他看不到那个人，看不到很多事情。其实它并不是很宽，但是它是海峡，挪威这么固执地认为着。其实第一个拥有这个观点的人是在另一边的丁马克，在几百年前就持有这个观点。挪威曾在某个夜里听见丁马克细碎的梦话，念叨着…

诺威轻轻拂过十字形发卡，金属的微凉与切面的光滑触感通过指尖传递而来。还记得是某个生日时候的礼物，由某个白痴擅作主张地强迫他戴了上去。之后就再也没有拿下来过…

奶油香味的曲奇饼干让诺威觉得丁马克其实还在身边，然而仿佛是缺少某种调料似地，有一种味道缺失着，诺威知道那是什么，但是已经不可能了…

1842年诺威不得不同意货币改革，飞速增长的人口，饥荒，诺威甚至不用看资料就可以感觉到他的人民正从他的身体里离开，移民。

1884年他第一次见到那个名为J.斯韦德鲁普的男人，他激昂地诉说着自己的意志，寻求着独立，民主，自由。诺威只是冷淡地回了他一句[等你成功了再来见我吧。]他看得太多了，曾经的君主们，一个个的，信誓旦旦地许诺他的富饶与安宁。到头来只是永远熄不灭的火焰，荒芜以及寒冷。

幸好还有欧石楠， 冰天雪地的北欧，叶落花残，小小的欧石楠，挺着娇小身躯，在冰封的荒原倔强地生长，漫山遍野，从不凋萎。 或许他原本就是欧石楠，孤独与背叛。

某日，与提诺的对话中诺威知道这样一个故事。

10多年前的清晨，雾气迷蒙，金发的丹麦男子独自走在街头，摇摇欲坠的身子，他偷偷地渡过了海峡，偷偷地来到诺威的故乡。思念总是能化作神奇的力量，比如这回，丁马克瞒着上司来到了挪威境内。

然而即便如此他也不可能见到诺威，奥斯陆的清晨空气微凉，湿润的空气清洗着丁马克的肺部，战争造成的伤口还没有痊愈，撕扯着裂口造成的痛感真实的可以完全驱走困倦。丁马克觉得自己就像是鬼使神差般地，带着可悲了妄想来到这片大陆。

在分别的很多年以后丁马克开始发现，他所带给诺威的只有伤痛。

征服，侵略，占有，抛弃…

甚至让诺威抛弃了国家的身份，残忍地剥夺着他的一切。然而，那个清秀的男子一直这样忍耐着，或许将他交给贝尔瓦德是个不错的选择…

丁马克沿着当年送走诺威时的路一直走，走过长青树的树林，厚厚的积雪上是他的脚印，和多年以前一样的漫无边际的银白色，丁马克甚至在一瞬间以为自己只要沿着这条路就可以见到…

直到他看见不远处一个高大的男子站在那儿。

[你来做什么？]男子认清了来人后皱着眉头，镜片后面透露着厌恶。

[多年不见，你就对我这种态度吗？贝瓦尔德。]丁马克扯了扯嘴角，无视那杀人般的视线。

[诺威不会见你…]

[不，是你不会让我见诺子。]丁马克打断了贝瓦尔德的话语，一副事不关己的表情，[然而，我也不指望诺子会出来见我…]说完便转身向来是的方向走去，突然开始下雪，纷纷地愈来愈大，白色的雪花遮盖了积雪上留下的脚印，掩盖了那个人来过的痕迹。

故事结束的时候诺威显然有些失神，提诺唤了他数次都没有得到回应。诺威就这样看着窗外不知何时又纷纷飘落的白雪，脑中金发男子离去的背影渐渐模糊，渐渐地变成了一片白雾。

诺威做了一个很长的梦，梦里的他还穿着维京时期的盔甲，天空被战火熏染，空气中都是杀戮的血腥味，然而诺威却觉得安宁。他们从丹麦、瑞典出发，向南沿着海岸而下，爱尔兰人，法国人，西班牙人，对他们望而生畏，直穿直布罗陀海峡进入地中海，同阿拉伯人拼争。又向东沿着大河进入俄罗斯和欧洲内陆。当时的他们被称为[北海大帝国]，当时的他们没有过多的烦恼与哀愁…

那时的丁马克戴着华美的皇冠，猩红的披风在风中猎猎作响，他骄傲的不可一世，近乎神明般地从皇宫的窗台俯瞰他的国土，俯瞰他的人民…

匆匆走过走廊的丁马克金属质地的盔甲发出清脆的撞击声。走廊尽头的会议室大门被他轻轻一推就自行打开。里面的人因突然的光亮和声响都向他望来，丁马克毫不介意地径直走进。

诺威诧异地看着突然闯进的男子，金色的头发因阳光的照射显出明亮的光泽。漫不经心地笑容仿佛眼前的一切不过是个游戏。感受到眼光的注目诺威下意识地低下头，却听见朗朗的男声传来[为什么要跪，你是不需要的。]

听完话的诺威还不待做出反应已经被声音的主人扶起，温热的手掌比自己略高的体温却仿佛烧灼般地残留在触碰过的地方。怔怔地看着眼前的男人，棱角分明的脸庞，以及那永远保持上翘的嘴角。

克努特达帝发出略显尴尬的咳嗽声，诺威才想起什么似地重新低下头。之后的讨论诺威并没有仔细听，同行的随从将一切都打点得很好，从此诺威便进入了[北海帝国]。腥咸的海风唤起他们征战的冲动…

腥咸的海风 吹醒了名为海盗的灵魂

在珊瑚礁群岛上 看见 那破旧的帆 高傲的旗帜

腥咸的海风 吹拂过海盗的心脏

无畏地向前 轻蔑地刺穿敌人胸膛的剑

腥咸的海风 吹遍了海盗的梦想

想要征服这 如女王般高贵的海洋

腥咸的海风 我爱你啊

你无情地吹过 不留痕迹地吹过

吹醒了沉眠的 海盗的灵魂…

阳光温柔地照在诺威身上，十字架光滑的金属切面反射出明亮的光泽。诺威线条柔和的脸庞在阳光照射下显得格外安宁。提诺替他端来了早餐，冒着白烟的热牛奶弥漫着浓浓的香味，一旁刚从烤箱中拿出的面包有着金黄色的表皮。

[诺威，你睡得好吗？]低沉的男声远远地飘过脑海，诺威下意识伸手去抓，却发现什么也没有，眼睛被突然的光明刺得无法睁开，过分明亮，就像那个人一样。

历史已经将他们分开，即便多么的不舍…

诺威坐起身，适应了光线的眼睛看到桌上的食物，以及站在不远处略显忧虑的提诺。奶油味充斥的房间总是让人误以为一切都是场梦。

1889年，[旗帜事件]爆发，诺威不顾贝瓦尔德的禁令取消挪威商船队旗帜上的联邦徽号。1905年，挪威议会单方面宣布解散瑞诺联邦。1905年8月31日贝瓦尔德与诺威在凯尔斯塔德进行谈判，正式宣布废除《瑞挪联盟法》。

[…挪威重新独立，遥尊丹麦…]丁马克听着议会代表的报告，嘴角微微向上拉扯，却满是嘲讽。霍然起身，不顾众人的阻止离开了会议室。

诺子，你又是何苦。丁马克漫无目的地走在街头，广场的喷泉旁一群白鸽正悠闲地迈着步子。丁马克想起一些关于1523年的事情…

冰天雪地的北欧，茫茫的白雪仿佛可以掩盖一切污秽一切黑暗…

与贝瓦尔德的一仗显然使丁马克精疲力竭，左肩胛骨被长剑贯穿，死死地钉在了地面上，腹部巨大的贯穿性伤口让丁马克几度晕死过去。温热的鲜血染红了身侧纯白的雪地，丁马克的思绪停止在贝瓦尔德离去的身影上，他与提诺一起离开的身影，贝瓦尔德，提诺，然后就是诺威。

丁马克得出这个结论时竟然有一种理所当然的感觉，诺威那个瘦小的冷漠的青年，沉默却从未屈服。

[躺在这里是想等死吗？]一个清冷的声音从上方传来，淡金色短发的青年看到眼前的景象时倒抽了一口冷气，空气中弥漫的血腥味让诺威感到强烈的不适，他看到丁马克的眼神中写满了嘲讽。

[诺子，你现在补我一刀就可以独立了哦。]丁马克漫不经心地说着，仿佛一切都与他无关。

[你在说什么啊，白…]然而还未等诺威将话说完，丁马克猛地坐了起来，利刃与伤口的摩擦让他冷汗涔涔。右手抓住剑柄，很快伴随着鲜血的飞溅，利刃从左肩拔出。

诺威瞬时觉得无法辨认眼前的男人，如恶鬼般的眼神轻蔑地看着自己。

[嘛，诺子你没有带刀吧]说罢将手中的长剑抛给眼前人，[来吧，随便找个位置。]说完站直了身子，嘴角增加着上扬的弧度。我是那么的爱你，爱到想要自私地将你独占。然而，我忘记了，你是自由的，所以这次，请独立吧。不然等到我恢复了气力时一定会，一定会用最粗暴的方法将你留在身边。

[那么，你就去死吧。]说罢诺威双手握剑，剑峰直指心脏。

没有预料中金属穿透肌肉的痛感，丁马克听道自己耳畔剑刃插入土地的声音。而诺威跨坐在自己的腰上，[你是白痴吗！？]衣领被粗暴地拽住，瘦小的人儿爆发般地喊道[我是怎么样都不会离开你的，不论如何！]

教堂的钟声惊起了丁马克身边的白鸽，它们拍打着翅膀飞向天空，羽翼拍打时振落的羽毛从天空中落下，宛如落雪…

丁马克觉得心情变得开朗许多，历史就是这样，没有回头的机会。即便他曾经说过不会离开，可是那已经是过了几个世纪的承诺。

北欧的天空开始放晴，阳光穿透乌云…

fin


End file.
